


As High as Lenuria

by edurna, thebananakiller



Category: Gamegrumps - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Brutality, Dark, F/M, Magic, Romance, secret stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edurna/pseuds/edurna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananakiller/pseuds/thebananakiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wasn't expecting this as my life, none of us were. But we also weren't expecting the vibrant colors, the ravenous creatures, the stride between affiliation, the precise hunting or even the secrets they were hiding from all of us. I always ponder why got me to this point... The day I was taken here. We knew that we could not go back, so might as well discover the mystery that cascades  this island.  At the edge of my optimism, I seek my guidance at the height of Lenuria"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

Cold.  
The rain was tapping on the window. I heard it. I knew it was not my familiar window.  
I could feel motion, but that was the least of my worries. My head pounded as the truck was shaking every second, adjusting to the new terrain.  
I made my breaths more light, I could not make it apparent I was awake, that could result in another assault.  
I recollected the events that lead me to this moment.  
Three men and one woman broke into my house. They were all cladded in dark clothing, with vibrant hair and abnormal eyes. The woman was the most unsettling, she had eyes that I could only describe as violet. Violet with lilac streaks by her pupils. Just to make her more strange, her hair was a dark sapphire.  
She quickly pinned me down, leaving a large thump on my hardwood floor. She clawed me as if she was a rabid animal. She far too lean, too fast, too much to handle. I was able to land one single punch before she raised her long, purple eyebrows and in seconds I could no longer recall anything, only sporadic sequences.  
At first, I thought they were the CIA, another American thing, but why do they want me? I am a animal trainer, nothing out of the ordinary. Teach a few wolfs to do a shot or two for a movie and make your chihuahua understand that your ankle is not an sexy mate.  
I knew I was previously in a plane. I remember the blaring engine in the background the first time I woke up and got beaten again. I can feel a developing bruise on my stinging neck.  
“C´mon, lazy heads, wake up!”  
I “wake up” once again, open my eyes and I saw the menacing woman from before. She was standing directly front of me, facing away from me, he flowing hair swaying in the movement of the truck.

The truck was big, almost the size of a bus. There was about four or five double seats, everyone packed with people, all with gazes filled with confusion and turmoil.  
One of them caught my attention, since he was heavily bruised and seething, his eyes were scattered with red and his lips were cut. The woman smiled at him, and he  
clenched his jaw and smiled, certainly with no joy, more as a tiny rebellion or maybe a way to show no weakness. The violet woman smiled back, with a gloomy sarcastic attitude.  
Next to him there was a alluring lady, with long straight hair, lovely green eyes, she seemed surprised to beaten man, but its not like anyone can say anything. The violet woman started to announcing something.  
“All of you, congratulations! You had been recruited to the H.T.S.S, and that means you are special. But not like being the last one picked in gym, but like teachers pet special. Whoops" She gives a subtle giggle. "Got kind of track there, back to what I was saying. Now for the expected questions about the H.T.S.S. or the...” She hisses and chuckles after, she is suddenly a lot more light hearted than before. Her voice was somehow very light for a strange mix of a malicious woman and a mad man.  
"What are you talking about?" Someone behind me asked.  
“The Highly Trained Supernatural Soldiers, a government program.”  
"I didn't know that existed!" Another person exclaims.  
“Good, that was the intention.”  
It seemed like she was reciting this from a script. The fake enthusiasm, the groan. She talked and moved her hands like she knew every movement by memory. Like it was agonizing.  
“Now we are on way to the city! Our city to be precise! Yes, a whole city! Just for us. An island, actually, the one we are on currently. Since you all have to take the test to be one of our fine soldiers, you all have to stay here, even if fail the test. Once again you are all special, so we can't let you roam the world uncontrolled. So we have our own little island!”  
When she mentioned not going back the place got colder, there was a light sob coming from the other side of the truck.  
"But my parents will find me! The police will seek us!" A younger looking lady spoke up.  
“I am sorry sweetie. Really. But we are now your police. We are now your country. None of your previous governments wants you to exist. You are all now officially deceased. I believe it was a plane crash, if I remember correctly. All the bodies shattered and no distinct traces of life. No black box found. What a tragedy, oh how horrid. They bury the resting parts and called them yours under a pretty tree or something along the lines.” There were distinct giggling during her explanation, how alarming. I look at the people around me.  
I saw disbelief.  
I saw rage.  
I saw hopelessness.  
I saw a man, tall, with curly hair, cry his heart out without a single emotion.  
"I have no powers, I never had!"  
“Of course you haven’t. Its something you create mentally. You have to activate it really carefully. And then let it develop. Let it change you. Some of you get it activated unconsciously. But you´ll never develop it on your own, unless you know what are your looking for.” The violet lady explained.  
The truck stopped short. We must have been at some sort of pit stop. I can hear voices lightly talking. And I saw the bruised man running toward her. The woman quickly turned around. The girl was screaming his name. Arin.  
He went right up to the violet lady and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. The violet woman was surprised, I was surprised. We were all handcuffed. Looking at his path from his seat I can see his handcuffs, ripped into two halves. How could he break them?  
“I am no freak! Let me out get of here and end this fucking joke!” He yelled “Do you think you are gonna get out of this?!”  
And Arin got a grin.  
“Those were titanium handcuffs, Hanson. And you bended them without even noticing.” Her eyes glowed, well maybe not, they were smokey. A lilac smoke and glow. His expression changed and he lightly dropped her on the ground.  
“Well it looks like we have an example. You got triggered, Hanson. By rage? No, that would be too simple. Hm, I know. The idea of your wife getting hurt in this cruel new world...oh, that would do it. That triggered it, right?” He remained motionless. The guy in front of me shivered. He had almond shaped eyes with a nice warm color, short dark hair, with black glasses and a bruised cheek. He looked back at me for a moment. His eyes were right on me. Maybe internally pleading for help. Maybe wanting to tell me something. I draw my attention back to Arin still looking horrified. It was like he was possessed.  
“Sit down Hanson. You will be a good addition.”  
Stayed in his seat for the rest of the ride. His wife was whispering to and he stared into the space, obviously missing something. The violet woman told us no more and she only checked on us now and then.

 

We finally stopped at our destination. The windows of the truck were pitch black (What was the point on having them? I guess it was obligatory). Two men opened the trucks back doors and ordered us to go out. As I hopped out the new sunlight burned my eyes before adjusting. The first thing I saw in the new world was a massive wall. And foliage, tons of foliage. We were surrounded by towering mountains and lively trees, and even with rain pouring on us, it was terribly hot. The city climbed upwards like ivy. It was a beautiful city, sure, covered in grays, blues and browns. If we were not to be held prisoners in it, I would say it would be a delight to stay here.  
“Now, when you hear your name, take a step forward.” A man in heavy armor said. A whole party of ten men, holding weaponry, surrounded us. As if we needed more help to clear up that we had to obey. There was people passing by, unfazed by our presence.  
In my position I could see a long street, full of people, oblivious or uncaring of our demise. The unusual thing is that they seemed to be living just fine. But something was unsettling once again. Various vibrant colors, just like the violet lady. I mean, I had long black hair, something you would see everyday, but they had these soft blues, dark greens, faded purples and light reds. Some of them were laughing. Arguing. Living.  
“Alana Everia.”  
I shook a bit, but I managed to step forward. Oh just my luck, the first one. I hated the attention, the anticipation. This put a big weight in my stomach. I was so confused. Everything was sporadic once again. The last thing I wanted was to be the first one in this.  
“Arin Hanson.”  
I saw the man, now like himself, looking like he was holding a snarky comment, but stayed silent. This was not the time to be cocky.  
“Leigh Daniel Avidan.”  
The tall man, the one with the curly hair, not a word, not a expression. I wonder if he is frantic too.  
“Holly Conrad.”  
I have not seen her or noticed her until know. She was terrified, looking like a child holding back tears. This only makes me more anxious.  
“Mark Fishbach.”  
The one from the truck. He glanced at me once again. His gaze made me uncomfortable. Again with the eyes.  
“Suzanne Berhow.”  
I can hear Arin sigh of relief, most likely.  
“Now, this people will be you comrades, your group, whatever. You will live together as the 17th company of North Lenuria. Please follow Iris to your cabin.” The man started to call out more names and the violet woman was now Iris. She smiled, made a gesture and we followed. What else could we do?  
We were silent, and the noise of the city making clear that something was...off.  
A dark, militarized kind of building appeared in front of us, needed enough to hold a million men if wanted. A few groups ran past us not even acknowledging us as they were heavily breathing. I notice their brusies.  
If you asked me, I would not be able to tell you which way we went. I do not remember, I still feel light headed. The truth about all of this hit me like a hammer, the fact that we were going to be trained like we were in war, or at least that is what they alluded to. I remember following them to our placce, I remember trying to calm myself down and breath normally, I remember a hand caressing my back. Telling me that it was going to be fine, but I knew better.  
I knew because I had fought all my life to be myself and now it was all over. They left us in a big room all in gray, metallic, with a few beds and nothing more. It made me feel pathetic. There was room to run, to much maybe. Then they closed the door. None of us moved. And there, we waited.


	2. Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry, i updated the chapter wrongly! i edited alredy. sorry again

The only noise to come out of the empty room was Arin pacing all around, scratching is neck from time to time and then murmuring something to his self. Suzy occasionally tried to calm him, but it was no use. His neck was slowly being cascaded with a shadow, and I don't believe he saw it yet. I really felt the need to tell him, but there was something about him that just made me very anxious. He was bigger compared to me, and obviously he had the ability to fight more than me. The whole handcuff thing was nerve-racking.  
I haven't realized that he has been looking at directly at me. He turned away for a brief second and looked back at me, and then stayed put. In a few seconds, he started to move towards me. I quickly flinched.  
“Hey! What are you looking at?!” He said, rage filing his eyes. I look around frantically, everyone brings there attention to me and I even see Mark stand up behind me rapidly. I do not understand what he intends to do, maybe protect me, if Arin were to be violent. Could he be that hot-headed? It confused me even more.  
“Uh...” My voice cracked, and I stood from the chilled corner that I was hiding in. I try to seem more intimidating, but it was no use. I was ridiculously tiny compared to him.  
“Y-your neck.” I whisper, trying to avoid making eye contact with Arin. “Its, uh, developing something. Like a sketch.” He whole demeanor changes in a few seconds. My face goes a little pink and held my hands close to my face. “I'm sorry.” I say quickly and quietly, before glancing at him once again. I am not positive what triggered the change in heart, he held his breath and his suddenly looked... disappointed?  
“I'm, uh” He pauses for a brief second. “I'm really sorry. We all must kind of jumpy here.” No one else seems to react, it seems like they are waiting for me to say something, but I honestly don't know what to say. “Alana, right?” I tried my best to smile, I honestly think he is being sincere, but still he was being unsettling. My hands were trembling.  
“Lana is fine.” I still did not want to make eye contact, but I couldn't help looking at his neck.  
“What does it look like?” Arin lifted the hair off his neck so he could show it to me. His neck was alarmingly red.  
“Well, since you have been scratching its externally red. It is kind of is difficult, but...” I walked a bit towards him and examined it closely as closely as I could, I only see an indefinite shape. “Can i touch it...?  
“Yeah, go for it.” He said nonchalantly. That made me smile a bit, like it was a normal question he got all the time. I touched with two fingers the lines that were darker than the others. They surrounded his whole neck, starting a bit lower the adams apple, and it had the texture of a scar. The strangest thing about this is that there was a precise pattern forming. At the top there was a short, dotted line, then there was a solid, longer line under that. There was six dots under that, then the long line was there again, then there was a final dotted line. It was going all around his neck like a necklace. It was like a sort of weird palindrome that kind of reminded me of Morse code. It was fairly foreign to me.  
“It's maybe a tribal thing. Like someone gave you a tattoo.” I said, stepping back.  
“Well, that’s just wonderful.” He sighed heavily, like his whole soul was going out of his body. It must be worrisome. He looked at me, and smiled awkwardly. “So, Lana....who are you?” The question seemed rather abrupt, but he had nice intentions, which I appreciated. If I am going to be stuck with these people, I guess I should just be honest.  
“Okay..well, I am a twenty four year old. I have recently moved from London to California...well, I guess I had just moved...” I internally sighed as I just put all those efforts into moving just to end up here. Arin lighted up.  
“Hey! We live in California too!” Arin explained, looking at over at Suzy, who was also smiling. “Well, we, lived in California.”  
“That's really weird,” A new voice added. It was Leigh...or Daniel? Either one. He has been staring out one of the large windows for the entire time we been in here.“I lived in California too. In Los Angeles?  
“Yeah man!” Arin walked towards him, smiling, but not quite reaching him. He turned to look at me. “What about you?” He asked.  
“Not too far, really. I lived in Santa Barbara.” I stated.  
“That's weird. Maybe is a state thing?” Suzy asked. It would make sense, unless the other groups were perhaps other states and we like the Californian representatives. Suzy had a surprisingly calm voice for someone in this situation, I think this the first time I heard her talk over a whisper. Besides for a small scratches on her shoulder and arms she did not had a single major injury from them. This only makes me wonder how beat up I must look.  
“It must be,” Mark said. He walked towards us, we were staring to form a circle in the center of the room. Mark does not seem to talk to much, like Suzy this is the first time I am hearing his voice. He also had a fairly nice voice, like Suzy. “I lived in LA too.”  
“Same here.” Holly said in a weak voice. She had pink hair, I only just noticed. Her eyes were puffy, but she was still cute looking. I couldn't say too much about Holly, she is being very distant right now, but I can understand why.  
“So it is a state thing!” Arin remarked. “It must be easier to do it that way.”  
“It is.” We all flinched, the voice came unsuspected. Iris. The violet lady. How could she enter without the big metal door making a sound? In fact, the door was- it was untouched. “You get a group that lives in same place and its easier for them to bond! Must be a instinctual animal thing. We live in the same territory, we must be alike! We maybe able to escape!” She begins to giggle to herself. “Oh gosh, I can imagine you as little animals, oh something... insignificant, hm....” She places her thumb on her lips, “Oh! Sloths! You would all be measly lazy sloths!” Well at least sloths are cute. Her face suddenly is sullen, like someone just chastised her. “Anyhow, in the wardrobes you will find the basic uniform. Put it on. This is your first mission. No training. We are gonna trigger those brains, and learn about them. You will be in the center of the attention. Rise and shine.” She smiled at me, and exited, disappearing from one side and appearing on the other, I heard the door clicking and opening. We quickly agreed on the boys changing first and leaving, and then we could change. The uniform was a basic, black tank top, gray pants with a lot of tiny pockets, and brown military boots. I was not too thrilled by it, if were supposed to be soldiers, why do we have no protection? All the guys finished changing and me, Suzy and Holly switched places with them. We were quiet as we changed, and when I was done I noticed Holly and Suzy both were waiting for me. It did not seem like they were harshly judging me, but it seemed they wanted to prolong there time in here as much as possible.  
In fifteen minutes we were all outside the room and ready to go. Iris was outside too, looking at Arin, but the goofy, mean smile was not there. she was looking at his neck with unease, I take note of this.  
“All six of you follow me.” She ordered, a lot more serious than before. She was being watched, graded, chastised. I glanced around the others, then moved a little closer to Mark.  
“Have you noticed?” I whispered to Mark. He turned his head at me surprised, I had to be as vague as possible, if they are watching her then they are watching us.  
“What?” He whispered back.  
“The formality. Like she is being monitored.”  
“By cameras?”  
“I don't know. Can you find them?”  
“I'm an engineer, but I don’t do miracles. But she knows where they are.”  
“Should we see how she acts and were?”  
“Good idea, actually”  
The violet woman turned at us, and she frowned. We took a step away from each other lightly, so she would not notice. Under the standards she set, that means our rooms do not have cameras. That relaxed me a little bit.

When we exited the building, we were not in the cites streets. We were now surrounded by foliage, short bushes with small flowers on them, vines wrapping around every tree trunk and tree tops that vanished into the sky. I have never seen something so earthly. The sun had set, but the sky was still fading with purples and oranges. We had not been more that three hours in the island, so we had arrived at late afternoon. Having clarification on the time felt like a blessing here. There were three other people near the forest, all of them with weird hair colors. I wanted to think that they were there is case some of us were severely injured, but I highly doubted it.  
“So, all of you, are getting in there,” She first pointed at us, and then to the forest “And not going to get back until we come reach you. We will when you have triggered. There is so many things that can and WILL trigger the power that we have just have to wait. Three pieces of advise. One, always keep moving. Two, when triggered, use the ability. Don’t fear it. Three: Find yourselves something to fight with, something to drink and something to eat: so you don’t starve to death, or die by a bear. Once again we are not coming to get you. You are alone in there. Even if you pair up. Good luck.” It seemed as she was reading a instruction manual, she must have gave this speech all the time.  
She waited, and none of us moved. Maybe it was the awkwardness, perhaps the fear. No flashlight, no knife. I turned, and looked at the entrance of the forest. The forest itself seemed to have malicious intention. This whole place seems to be out for me. My nerves increase as the sun sets, I could only handle so much before becoming a incoherent blob. The last light died in the sky and I dashed away from the group, this was not the place to show weakness. I heard Iris scream something after. I have no idea what, it was intangible to me. I ran for at least eight minutes, until I began to run out of breath. I found myself surrounded by tall trees and big leaves, and night was upon me. Not a sound came from the forest.  
The dark frightened me. The shadows have always masked whatever courage that I had. It might be my biggest flaw, to be afraid of such a childish concept. My world became croaks, my world became malevolent silhouettes, my world became my despair.  
I attempt to calm myself down, my breaths were irregular, my mind was running away in every direction. I began to stare at the moon, it was a sort of sanctuary, keeping me at ease. I rest against a trunk of a tree and close my eyes.  
As my world was going back to normal, there was a grumble. Not a grumble of hunger, not a grumble of dismay, a grumble a distaste. I rapidly opened my eyes and searched around. A large paw, with long, menacing claws. I look up from his claws his eyes, they were crimson with ominous intentions. The only animal I could think of was a panther. The most frightening thing was that it seemed to be on fire, but I could not see an agony from the creature. Smoke flew above the animal, thick and red in color.  
I looked at his eyes, not even blinking, I would not dare, and he stood there, silent. I needed to look around, I had the largest urge to scream, and just couldn't. Like it was not possible at the moment. I felt the darkness eat me right there, making the forest tinier, making me brighter, and the beast walked towards me, slowly, with uneven curiosity. The closer he got, the tinier the forest felt, more and more panic. I closed my eyes for one second, and the next the beast was no more than one meter away from me.  
And then, something clicked. Something changed. A metallic, sound, like a gunshot filled my ears and then i heard nothing.  
I felt my eyes rolling up, but I still saw the forest, except everything was now just shades of red. Now I heard the sounds of light feet and heavy breathing. And it came to me. It certainly was not my eyes.  
It was the beast. I am the beast. I looked at myself. My eyes were white, my hair was flowing in all directions like i was underwater. I wanted to go back, I panicked. I had no desire to be an animal, my only desire is to go back somewhere of relative safety. I have no need for this!  
Going back to my body was like pulling a string with the intention of breaking it. It was immensely painful. And then the shock of the energy breaking only makes my senses more dull. I blinked, and I was once again me.  
I felt so tired, so shocked, and the last thing I saw after blacking out was a shadow jumping to the beast.  
and the last thing i heard was a yell in the shadow.


	3. With All Your Names

My head was pounding. The world was rapidly spinning around me. I had fell unconscious, it couldn't have lasted more than a minute or two. My vision was blurry and moving quickly, I blinked a few times until the image settled slightly, there was a figure. They were standing in front of the beast, as tall as they could. The moon was gone, with only a few stars to light the night. The scene was almost angelic, the flowing movement of there hair against the light wind, his stance looked like he was taking a stand. And then could finally justify who it was.  
“M-mark?” I stuttered, the back of my ear burned. “Wait, let me just...” He turned his head instantly and I was at a lost for words. This cannot be, the way it seemed, the whole world seemed... heavier around him. Maybe it was the dizziness, I was just unconscious.  
“Lana! They are coming for you, don't move, do you-” And in that moment the, clouds now passed and the moon appeared behind him, like an halo, and he stopped talking. The beast stepped back a bit, in fear. His hair started to flow with energy, and I saw the reflection of the stars in his eyes, like someone pinned them to him. Then everything changed, his eyes now were white, and he was suddenly disoriented. Around his hands, something that looked like magenta and jade lights blending, it slowly faded into the sky, like smoke. He turned to the beast, it looked irritated and angry, and it pounced over him to him. He threw a punch, and the energy traveled in the direction the beast, leaving trails of dust behind it. In seconds the beast was surrounded in the vibrant smoke, the next it was a pile of cracked stones. It simply, well broke. A thousand bits and pieces flew around us, hit the ground with a puff, remains climbing up to the sky.  
Mark seemed very hesitant and distant after the beast disappears. I could not tell if it was the lack of consciousness, but it appeared that Mark was now surrendered by thin clouds of smoke.  
“Mark?” I said in quiet tone. “It's okay...” My legs were shaking as I stood up to walk towards him, he did not react in the slightest. “We are alright Mark. It's, uh, what Iris was talking about. You have been triggered” I hesitated. “We have been triggered.” I look away for a second, we were now done with this 'exercise'. It makes me feel a bit guilty, I wonder where the others were. “We have to find the rest.”  
I tried to put a hand on his shoulder, he still seemed uneasy. Instantly he turned with a hiss and backed up rapidly. Like I was a threat to him.  
I waited for second, expecting an apology of some sort, but he was not going to say anything. He threw the same energy that he threw at the animal towards me, I jumped to the side as soon as I could. The energy slammed on the tree leaving a large echo in the forest. Stop it, I mentally screamed at him. This man who seconds ago had an infatuation for me, who seemed to be on my side, turned against me in seconds. He only stared at his hands. Now it was more clear to me, he was not able to control himself.  
I took one of the chipped coals in my hand, since there was no animal to control or defend myself.  
It burning my hand, leaving a imprint on my palm and the tips of my fingers. Then the pain stopped. The wind stopped. Everything stopped. The whole world was paused. It felt uncomfortable, like it was not right.  
I heard a voice, breathy and low.  
"Pact." It echoed. In my hand, I saw the coal now with eye, which looks like it was carved on, staring at me. I did not understand the context, the rock now has an eye which I swear was not there previously and the voice did not seem to come from anywhere. It was inside my head, but not in my words. But questioning it does not seem, right, I decide to listen to the voice.  
“How? Why?”  
In there, I felt nothing. No concern, no anxiousness... My voice seemed odd to my own ears. Too tranquil, too relaxed.  
"He is lost. He has too much power, too many questions to ask. He won't see you and he won't think of you. And at the moment, you do not have the power to change it, but I do."  
I looked back to Mark, his eyes were empty, his expression, his gesture, it was so conflicting. It made me very melancholy. Melancholy, grief, guilt. Guilt. That was the first thing I felt in that realm. It seemed obvious here, I liked him. I wanted him healthy and happy. I just couldn't understand why he could not just...control himself. I try to think less frantically.  
“What can you give me?” I asked, maybe it can offer some knowledge, I don't think I just want abandon him here, to let himself explode.  
The eye shifted and turned in my hand."What are you willing to give?" It asked in return. I don't know what I could offer it, whats beneficial to rock?  
“What do you eat?” Even though I didn't know where to get food in my new location, I could just wing it.  
"I'm fire. I eat feelings and emotions." This rock was so far the most pessimistic thing I encountered in this new world.  
“Why would you do that?” I ask.  
"I have no compassion, no fear, no happiness. I give fear to the world, I give happiness to humans, I am the compassion of earth, and yet, I have none to keep to myself." I thought about it, if I could give up a useless emotion, will it accept it? I at least have to try.  
“Take the fear I have today, also the fear I'll have tonight, until the sun goes up. Will that be enough?” I ask, fear is merely a motivation that I could live without.  
"It will." The drawn eye widened. "But not for eternity, and not for everything I have to offer." It states plainly, not seeming too satisfied with this exchange, but in my eyes it will be enough.  
“It will be sufficient to me.” I try to say as calmly as I could.  
"When the moon completes his circle, and appears again on the horizon, I will be gone. Do you accept my arrangement, with all your names, beneath your soul and over your blood?" It seemed as if I did not have any other choices here.  
“I accept your arrangement, with all my names, beneath my soul and over my blood.” Seconds after, the eye closed and the scorching heat returns. I groaned lightly as the rock melted into a dark gray goop. Instinctively I joined my hands together, the goop stayed in a single position for a second, and then it jumped and surrounded my hands, it stung even worse than the coal. I knew it left some kind of major damage, but I could not feel it. I saw my hands part and the goop shattered, as if it were glass. The noise echoed as I felt the wind return. Mark was still there, looking at his hands, the same as before. I angled my toes to the ground, and pulled up. The coal began constructing under me, moving with my motions, making a path behind me. The only thing I can think of to prevent it is to make them tie themselves on Mark's legs. I proceeded to do so, releasing some of the goop. On my left hand I saw eye once again for a brief moment. I held my hands together once again, and the coal hardened. He did not seem to be in any pain, at least I did not hear him say anything. He looked annoyed, but more relaxed, more controlled.  
Happiness filled my body, I did a tiny fist pump. Then I saw the flashlights illuminating from my sides. I knew exactly who they were. They could not take me away just yet. I know I already completed my part, but I needed to find the rest, to make sure they were okay.  
I took some of the resting coal and put it in my pocket, no more than three big chunks. And I ran, shaking off the thought of leaving Mark behind, and closed my eyes. Warmth filled them. I smiled, I opened them, and I saw red again. It made my head hurt, but it was manageable. A silhouette stood a few meters away. I quicken my pace. It was well worth not feeling fear, I could only imagine this with it. Maybe I should have this pact forever. I reconsigned her and I was elated.  
“Suzy! Are you alright?” I ask, out of everyone I'm glad I found Suzy. She seemed the most friendly.  
“Alana, god, you scare-” She stopped her sentence there and gasped loudly. She grabbed my hand and stared at them with large eyes. “What happened to your hands?!” I looked down at them, yes, they looked bizarre, but nothing to much.  
“A deal,” I said calmly, not sure how to tell her “Er...complicated stuff. Are you alright? Do you know how the others are?”  
“Arin tried to come after you but they could not let him. That fucking ridiculous Iris said that there was another thing waiting for him. Mark ran after you-” She said this very quickly, she seemed to be very concerned by everything.  
“I know-” I interrupted her “He is now being carried back to the room. He has triggered.” I said, feeling the slightest bit guilty not staying with him.  
“Okay...” She seemed uncomfortable “Danny triggered with me. He fell in the water, I tried pulling him out and there was no use. Like the water was trying to take him.” I made a signal for her to move with me. We started walking north. “He was there for ten minutes and suddenly, bam, he is thrown out and breathing. He said he had breathed underneath, that it burned. But he did. In a few seconds they took him.”  
“What about Holly?” I asked, if I had to worry about someone, its probably her, I only know extremely vague things about Holly.  
“She went alone. Said she was not feeling right. I think they were trying to frighten us with the food and water thing.” Suzy said.  
“They tried. But again, we know. How are you doing?” I asked, Suzy wasn't taken away yet so it was safe to assume she has not triggered yet.  
“I haven't felt anything yet. It's weird. You obviously have. Are you sure you are alright?” Suzy was very sincere, I'm still glad I found her.  
“I am...” I stopped. In front of us, there were ruins, everything in carved stone, a fountain in the middle of big, broken and ancient looking buildings. It made me uncomfortable.  
“ I-I cannot imagine what happened here...” Said Suzy with uncertainty. “Maybe this is from people that lived here,” She paused for a brief moment. “People like us.”  
“Eh, I don’t now.” I state plainly “There was a church like building back there, I don’t think they were natives or anything.”  
“Maybe the people who captured us made them christian? I don’t know.” Suzy walked towards the fountain, she put her hands on the side. “I like it. I don’t know why. Its awesome, seems like ancestral” She stopped mid-sentence.  
“Suzy?” She knelt on the border of the fountain. Something was off, her gaze was focused on the depths of the fountain.  
“I wish I could have know how it looked, you know like populated” She said, calmly. I walked near her. The fountain, it was empty the last time we saw it. Now was full of black water. She dipped her hands, only reaching half of her fingers.  
“Suzy what are you doing-” I stopped there. The colors were back. Red, yellow and green light illuminated her. All the colors and none. My first thought was that it was a trap. But then it seemed normal, I felt her power explode and echo around softly. The water climbed upwards her arms and stayed there for four or three seconds, and then it evaporated. The shadow of it, like Arin, was now permanent in her skin.  
She didn’t snap, she wasn’t confused. She stayed there, silent, we stayed there as the water disappeared slowly.  
And we heard steps, and saw the flashlight. She turned her head and murmured.  
“It's okay Alana. I'm fine. Lets go with them, everyone is alright. We will live.” This was weird, she said this with such confidence, as if she was aware.  
And I believed her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long one! At least a chapter per week.  
> Leave coments! and kudos!  
> updates in our tumblrs  
> -http://edurnas.tumblr.com/  
> -http://thebananakiller.tumblr.com/


End file.
